Golden Dawn
by inflatablepandas
Summary: Ciel has a nightmare, Sebastian comforts him and they fall asleep together. Graphic yaoi comes with the dawn . I suck at summaries -.- This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and I would really appreciate reviews so I can improve my writing :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice ^.^ reviews are always appreciated. I really don't like some bits of this, I think they're too clumsy but I was very jetlagged when I wrote this -.- Here there be yaoi. You have been warned (although there's no graphic stuff in the first two chapters :)) Oh, and they might be a little OOC, I'm not really sure. I think there are elements of how Sebastian is here in his character, they might just be a little emphasized. And I can see Ciel reacting this way to these situations :)

Ciel stirred uncomfortably in his sleep, eyelids flickering. His mind was filled with haunting memories of flames set against a jet black sky, watching his parents being consumed by fire. Ciel jerked awake, his lips forming a silent scream and fresh tears drying on his cheeks.

Ciel's usual uncaring and cold demeanour was shattered by this dream. It felt so real he thought as he sat up, trying to free himself from the bedclothes twisted around his small body. He could remember how the flames felt against his face, as though his flesh was being stripped away and how the smoke invaded his lungs, choking his screams for his parents. Ciel forced those thoughts away before his body could react to them, knowing how easily they could trigger an asthma attack.

His breathing finally slowed as he fell back onto his bed, watching the moonlight filtering through the curtains into his room. Ciel held up a hand to observe the moonlight caressing his smooth skin, desperately wishing for the comfort of any physical contact. His mother, his father, even Madam Red, everyone who used to hug him, or greet him with kisses was gone. He never realised how much he liked it, how much he took for granted until they died.

A name fell from his lips without noticing, a quiet whisper in the dead silence,

"Sebastian."

Ciel began to drift into uneasy unconciousness once more, but just as his eyes fluttered closed a knock on his door forced him into alertness.

"Bocchan, you called for me." Sebastian entered the room, perfectly dressed despite the late hour, with a small smile twisting the corners of his mouth. As he approached Ciel, Sebastian's calmly composed face became concerned at finding his young master in this vulnerable state. His dark red eyes took in the visible tear tracks on Ciel's cheeks and his sweat soaked hair, mentally questioning what could have disturbed his master in such a way.

Ciel attempted to mask the evidence of his disturbing dream, but his efforts were futile. His eyes slowly made their way up Sebastian's body, eventually meeting the demons gaze with pleading eyes which expressed his desire in a way which his pride would never allow him to say aloud. Sebastian moved with cat like grace to the edge of Ciel's bed, where he stopped and extended a hand to the boy. Ciel took it with shaking fingers and was pulled into a hug which seemed to protect him from his dream, strong arms acting as a shield to fend off his unwanted memories.

More tears leaked from Ciel's eyes, despite his best efforts to prevent them. Sebastian wiped them away with gentle fingers, and laid Ciel down on the bed by his side, still cradling him in his arms. No words were needed between the two- Sebastian simply became whatever his master required of him. Ciel grabbed fistfuls of Sebastian's shirt in his hands, pulling his demon closer to him and nestling his head in his shoulder. Sebastian curled his body around Ciel, creating a warm cocoon. Ciel sunk back into sleep with his butlers arms wrapped around him and Sebastian kept watch over Ciel as he slept.

Once Ciel was in a deep sleep, Sebastian bent forwards, removing the last of Ciel's tears with butterfly light kisses, a rare genuine smile on his face. Unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian had wanted this ever since he met the boy. Ciel's fierce determination in the face of near unbearable suffering and grief had drawn Sebastian to Ciel right from the beginning, and now Sebastian finally had his chance.

P.S. Is unbeknownst a word? I couldn't figure it out... it should be, if it isn't. Blame the jetlag XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :) yaoi here so if that isn't your thing then stay away. If it is, then read on (graphic yaoi will follow in the next chapter ^.^) I love this pair so much 3 this was originally gonna be a oneshot just cause it's my first one but I guess it's turned out a little longer :)

Ciel gradually awoke, aware of a comforting warmth surrounding his entire body. As he became adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed a throbbing ache in his lower half which seemed to demand more and more of his attention the longer he tried to ignore it.  
"Bocchan?" Ciel jumped at the sudden sound, immediately realising what the soft heat enveloping him was. Sebastian's crisp voice triggered his memories of the previous night, and the reason why he slept in his butler's arms came flooding back. Ciel's cheeks flushed bright red at the memory of his weakness and vulnerability.

The reminder of his dream caused Ciel to begin shaking slightly again, and as he shifted in an attempt to hide this from Sebastian- a futile endeavour given that Sebastian surrounded him completely- he was reminded of the ache in his groin. Ciel's eyes grew wide as he realised what it was, and his already flushed cheeks almost glowed with embarassment. He squirmed, trying to escape Sebastian's arms and get off the bed.

However Sebastian was unwilling to relinquish his hold on Ciel and only allowed the boy to sit up before hugging him close to his body again.  
"Sebastian. Let. Me. Go." Ciel's voice was firm and forbade any argument from Sebastian. Unable to disobey such a direct order, Sebastian was forced to let Ciel move away from him. Ciel stood awkwardly in front of Sebastian for a few seconds before looking down, following the direction of Sebastian's glances. This made him realise that his arousal was even more evident beneath his thin nightshirt when standing. Ciel attempted to mask his problem by turning away from Sebastian and walking as fast as he could towards his desk, but it was far too late.

Sebastian finally managed to tear his eyes away from the enticing sight of his master, aroused and haloed in golden dawn sunlight from the window. He could feel his own arousal harden and stood up, knowing the significant tent in his trousers could hardly fail to capture Ciel's attention. Sure enough Ciel's eyes grew wide again as he stared at the demon's crotch and his gaze became fixated on it. Noting this, Sebastian smiled to himself and approached his master.

"Bocchan, as you are awake, would you like me to dress you before I fetch your breakfast?" Ciel knew there was no way he would be able to maintain his self control, however strong it usually was if Sebastian began to undress him, so he quickly refused the offer and instead sent Sebastian to prepare breakfast.

By the time Sebastian returned with a selection of breakfasts for Ciel, the boy had managed to dress himself- albeit hurriedly, so his buttons were mismatched and his ribbon was crooked. Thankfully Ciel had eventually managed to will away his erection, although he found it difficult because thoughts of Sebastian, and how his body seemed to fit so neatly with his own, kept entering his head.

In fact, the moment Sebastian entered the room Ciel found his body reacting of its own accord in a most unwelcome manner. He immediately attempted to hide this by sitting behind his desk again, although this was pointless as from his constant shifting and fidgeting Sebastian could tell his master was uncomfortable.

Sebastian crossed the room, announcing Ciel's options for breakfast and explaining his various appointment and meetings scheduled for today. Once the tray was set down and Ciel's tea was brewing, Sebastian moved to stand neatly behind his master, ever present and ready to perform whatever was required of him. Ciel ate in silence, acutely aware of the demon standing behind him.

Once Ciel had finished eating Sebastian cleared his throat to speak, but the sudden sound automatically caused Ciel to turn towards the source- leaving his face scant inches away from Sebastian's crotch. For the second time that morning Ciel's face flushed bright red, however this time he managed to keep remarkable control over himself and there was only a slight quaver to his monotonous voice as he stood up and said,  
"Yes Sebastian, what is it?" Standing up had been a bad idea for Ciel's self control. He was no longer face to crotch with Sebastian, but he was close enough to feel his butlers breath on his face as Sebastian replied,  
"Young master, if I may, your current attire is hardly proper for the heir to the Phantomhive estate." Ciel looked down and realised how bad he was at dressing himself. His clothes were in disarray and his jacket didn't match his shorts at all.  
"Very well Sebastian, you may dress me properly." Ciel replied as loftily as he could. Surely if Sebastian was only straightening his clothes he would be able to keep a hold on himself, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay final chapter :) graphic yaoi in this chapter, don't like, don't read :)

Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian had other ideas about his master's self control. As soon as the order was given Sebastian removed his gloves and then his hands were ghosting along Ciel's body. First he lightly brushed against the skin on Ciel's neck, raising goosebumps wherever his fingers touched. Ciel gasped and grabbed Sebastian's hand with both of his, jerking it away from his body. However Sebastian merely took advantage of his master's hands being elsewhere, and pulled at the ribbon around Ciel's collar, laying it on the back of the chair and then moving on to Ciel's shirt, deftly undoing the mismatched buttons with his free hand.

"Sebastian, what the hell do you think are you doing?" Ciel sounded indignant, but there was a hint of curiosity, of lust in his voice too. "You ordered me to dress you properly bocchan- regrettably it seems that your own efforts to dress yourself now mean I must begin from scratch. I have remarked before, have I not, that you appear to lack the dexterity to even button your own shirts."

Before Ciel could complain further, Sebastian gently freed his hand and quickly removed both Ciel's shirt and jacket at the same time.

Taking every opportunity to touch his master, his bocchan, Sebastian caressed Ciel's torso as he moved to undo the fastenings on Ciel's shorts. He traced the lines of Ciel's collarbones, fingertips exploring porcelain skin before rubbing against perk nipples and travelling downwards to follow faint lines of muscles on Ciel's stomach. Ciel let out an involuntary moan when Sebastian touched the soft skin just above the line of Ciel's shorts. Both Sebastian and Ciel inhaled sharply, the hiss disturbing the tense silence. Ciel looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes.

In that moment, all remaining traces of proprietry vanished. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist once more, lifting him off the floor before setting him lightly down on the edge of the desk so that their eyes were almost level. For a few seconds they just stared into the other's eyes, Sebastian focusing on Ciel's enchantingly beautiful right eye, the symbol of their bond. Ciel was simply admiring how lust changed Sebastian's eyes to almost completely black with only a hint of their former dark red.

Ciel felt as though all the breath was being stolen from his body. He was completely frozen, unable to even breathe, captivated by Sebastian's gaze. He parted his legs and hooked them around Sebastian, pulling his body towards his own. Sebastian placed a feather light kiss on his lips, immediately followed by more kisses, growing ever deeper until Sebastian flicked the tip of his tongue against Ciel's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ciel willingly gave it to him, making up for his inexperience by copying Sebastian's kisses and matching his firey passion.

As their kisses deepened, Ciel began to grow impatient, frustrated by the layers of clothing between Sebastian's body and his own. Without breaking their kiss he wriggled closer to the edge of the desk, pressing his need against Sebastian's, knowing he would understand. However, Sebastian merely laughed against his lips (for anyone other than Sebastian, Ciel might have even called it a giggle) and said in a low, lustful voice,  
"Always so impatient Bocchan." Ciel growled and ripped at Sebastian's waistcoat, scattering buttons on the floor. Sebastian sighed but made no move to pick it up, opting instead to remove his own remaining clothing in the hope that it wouldn't get destroyed.

Sebastian stepped away from Ciel, the sudden loss causing the boy to let out a small whine. Sebastian smiled darkly to himself as he noted how his master's air of indifference and control slipped once the boy became aroused. Ciel was soon rewarded for the loss, as Sebastian began to strip in front of him. Sebastian slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, letting it slide down his arms to reveal his muscled chest. Ciel was riveted by the sight- Sebastian's pale skin seemed to glow where the weak dawn light hit it and dark shadows were created in stark contrast by the sharp angles of his collarbones and hips. Once his shirt lay in a crumpled heap on the floor Sebastian turned to pick it up, displaying his butt to his master. He continued to tease Ciel by fiddling with the fastenings on his trousers, giving the boy glimpses of his hard cock beneath his underwear before covering it again.

Ciel could take no more of Sebastian's teasing. He reached out his hand and hooked it behind the waistline of Sebastian's trousers, pulling his butler towards him and the trousers down in one swift motion. Sebastian smirked when Ciel immediately put his legs around his waist again but remained entwined with his master. Feeling overdressed, Ciel attempted to remove his own shorts but couldn't find the buttons and instead ended up rubbing his hands against Sebastian's covered cock, making him thrust his hips upwards at the sudden contact. The unexpected touch increased Sebastian's desire to take things further.

Sebastian moaned and pressed Ciel even closer to him, lacing his hands in the small of his back and grinding against Ciel's crotch. Ciel made another fumbled effort to undo his shorts but soon found his hands were replaced by Sebastian's nimble fingers. With one hand Sebastian hugged Ciel to him, lifting him off the desk enough to pull the shorts and boxers down Ciel's legs. Ciel's hard bare cock rubbed between their stomachs, making the boy jump and jerk forwards as Sebastian had done earlier. When he was carefully set down on the table again Ciel shivered. Now completely naked, the cold wood of the desk was a shock to his sensitive lower body and even the warmth of Sebastian's body heat couldn't keep him from shuddering.

Breathing heavily, Sebastian suggested that they move to the bed. Ciel couldn't form an answer between kisses but nodded feverishly. Sebastian picked the boy up again, cradling him close to his chest before laying him out on the bed. A few moments passed while Sebastian admired the view of his master lying nude on the bed, embarrassment tinging his cheeks a rosy red and his hard shaft leaking a little onto his faintly muscled stomach. Ciel tugged at Sebastian's underwear, unusually shy and quiet. Sebastian covered Ciel's small hands and drew his boxer shorts down, letting his master see his entire body. Sebastian leant down, careful not to rest his entire weight on the petite boy beneath him. Ciel squirmed, longing to touch Sebastian again, spreading his legs on the soft sheets. Sebastian nudged his legs a little further apart and then lay between them, gradully moving up Ciel's body until their eyes were level again.

They began to explore each other's bodies with their hands, each finding and noting the areas which made their partner moan uncontrollably. Ciel found Sebastian's lips again, resuming their kiss with an eager ferociousness. They remained like that for some time, content listening to the sound of panting between sloppy kisses and moans. Ciel found himself jerking his hips up more frequently, grinding against Sebastian. It felt so unbelievably good that he even started begging Sebastian to take things further. Finally Sebastian relented, giving in to Ciel's pleas to touch him.

Sebastian's hand drew patterns down Ciel's chest until it almost touched his cock. Ciel whined and wriggled upwards, desperate for contact. Sebastian smirked again and kissed Ciel before taking Ciel's cock in his skilled hand, rubbing up and down the shaft. Wanton moans filled the air as Ciel threw his head back, exposing the curve of his neck. Sebastian took the opportunity to begin devouring it, kissing, licking, sucking and biting lightly until the pale skin was covered in red marks. When Sebastian moved his other hand to fondle Ciel's balls, Ciel let out a loud cry and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back, clinging to him as hard as possible.

Travelling down from his neck, Sebastian continued marking Ciel's skin until he reached his swollen cock. Curious to see his master's reaction, Sebastian blew on the tip, making Ciel yell out for the second time in less than a minute and causing more pre- cum to drip from the end. "Sebasti- mmpf..."  
Unwilling to restrain himself any longer, even in order to tease Ciel, Sebastian had taken the boy into his mouth, grazing the tip with his teeth and tongue before covering Ciel's cock with his mouth, sucking hard. Ciel writhed around on the bedsheets, grinding his hips into the soft mattress, overwhelmed by the sinfully delightful sensations. He felt the heat coil in his lower body and his muscles tense. Sebastian, one hand still massaging Ciel's balls felt them tighten and hollowed his cheeks, sucking especially hard to tip his bocchan over the edge.

Ciel released into Sebastian's mouth, white liquid flowing from the end of his cock down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian, expecting a cry loud enough to wake the entire household (given the previous volume of his master's delectable moans) was shocked to hear his bocchan- was he actually?... Mewling. Ciel was too caught up in the aftermath of his orgasm to be embarrassed, his body still spasming slightly, but he was letting out small whimpers of pleasure as he came, each one heavenly to Sebastian's ears. Sebastian licked Ciel's still half- hard cock clean, relishing the bittersweet taste of his master and then slid up until he held the boy in his arms again.

Ciel's eyes were fluttering closed, drowsy and content in post orgasm bliss when Sebastian began to kiss him again. Suddenly Ciel threw himself into the kiss with as much passion as before, his cock already hardening at the slight friction between their bodies. Sebastian smirked at the young teens eagerness,  
"My my bocchan, so keen so soon after?" Sebastian rolled over until he was straddling his master and leant forwards to continue their kiss. Feeling a slight moistness on his stomach, Ciel looked down between kisses to see that Sebastian's cock was still swollen and leaking pre- cum, desperate for release.

He felt as though he should do something for Sebastian- after all, Sebastian had just done all those things for him. Ciel began to move his hand towards Sebastian's cock, trembling slightly. What should he do next? Ciel tried his best to mimic Sebastian's movements from before, but could barely remember them, only the pleasure they caused. He grasped it with one hand, thin fingers barely meeting around it. Sebastian let out a most ungentlemanly grunt of surprise, and Ciel began to laugh, startled to hear such a sound come out of his dignified and refined butler. However, his muscles automatically tensed as he laughed, making his body curl in and his hand jerk upwards, tugging on Sebastian's cock painfully hard.

To his credit, the demon gave no sign of discomfort other than a slight hiss, but Ciel released Sebastian's shaft and hid his face in Sebastian's chest, refusing to look at the older man. "I'm sorry." Whispered into his chest. Sebastian barely heard the apology from Ciel, but it made him smile, his face softening. He gently pried Ciel's hands away from his face, where they were hiding red cheeks and welling eyes. "It's okay bocchan. I am perfectly fine." Ciel still refused to look at him. Stubborn as ever Sebastian thought ruefully. "Why are you crying?" "I'm not." Ciel's reply was curt, but then "I'm just... embarassed. I didn't really know how to...what to do, and then I did that and..."  
"I told you, it doesn't matter. Surely my young master, while you might be if I may say, a little inexperienced, you are able to draw upon your own knowledge. Start from there and you will learn how to please another quickly." Despite what they had just been doing, Sebastian's words still made Ciel blush.  
"But I've never-" Ciel broke off, he had spoken without thinking, he could never tell Sebastian that he'd never actually touched himself before- he could never face the thought of Sebastian finding the shameful evidence. Sebastian's face showed a perfect expression of surprise. He'd never dreamed that he would be the one to give Ciel his first orgasm.  
"Bocchan I am honoured to be your first and should you wish, I am more than capable to teach you how to bring pleasure to yourself and others. However I regret to say that I am unable to wait any longer for you at this time." Sebastian looked Ciel in the eyes, letting him know that his offer was sincere. Ciel's cheeks turned bright red, embarrassed by the frank nature of Sebastian's statement and painfully aware that Sebastian was still waiting for release.

They shared a moment of perfect silence before Ciel reached out to Sebastian, asking to be held once more. Sebastian cradled the boy, Ciel snuggling into his shoulder as if it were made for him to rest there. He brushed a strand of blue hair aside and whispered into his master's ear.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Ciel swallowed.  
"Always."

Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed and left him there, searching the dimly lit room for something. Ciel sat up to see what it was but before he could get off the bed Sebastian had returned, with a small golden bottle in his hand. Sebastian unscrewed it and poured a little oil onto his hand, smearing it over his fingers. Ciel finally realised what it was for and glared at his butler with accusing eyes, making Sebastian laugh again.  
"Always so pessimistic bocchan. I merely had this because a true Phantomhive butler must be properly prepared for all eventualities. I haven't used it on anyone else and this will help to ease the pain for you."  
Ciel continued to glare at him, unsure of what else to do. "Lie back on the bed bocchan. Just let me do this."

Ciel obeyed him and as soon as he was settled, Sebastian began to rub his opening with an oiled finger, then gently slid it in. Ciel squirmed at the strange sensation but let Sebastian continue. When Sebastian added another, Ciel felt pain at being stretched so, but Sebastian was gentle and distracted him with kisses until he was used to the feeling. Suddenly Sebastian's fingertips found what they had been searching for, and Ciel arched his back, trying to choke his moans. Sebastian kept rubbing that spot to keep Ciel feeling pleasure as he slowly pushed in another finger, trying to relax Ciel as much as he could.

"Sebastian... please." Ciel's voice was soft, but darkened with lust and Sebastian could not resist. He drizzled the oil on his shaft and then pushed into Ciel, moving gradually in to minmise the pain. Even with Sebastian's careful preparations and control a few tears leaked from Ciel's eyes, but they were kissed away by Sebastian, who waited, motionless inside Ciel until the boy began to wriggle, desiring movement.

Sebastian rolled his hips gently and Ciel started to move with him, falling into a natural rhythm. Sebastian could feel Ciel tight around him and Ciel was overwhelmed by the sensations of Sebastian inside his most intimate place. They began to feel release building in their bodies, and Sebastian hugged Ciel to him, sitting up so that Ciel could move more freely. Ciel continued rocking his hips against Sebastian, legs hooked tight around Sebastian's lower back and arms encircling his shoulders. Sebastian began lifting him up, hands placed firmly on Ciel's waist. Ciel's tight heat brought Sebastian closer to the edge, his swollen cock finally being touched.

He could feel Ciel tightening even more around him, and knowing his bocchan was on the verge of orgasm too, he murmured something in his ear.  
"Together."  
They released in the same moment, Ciel shuddering and mewling again as he covered their stomachs and chests with his semen, his walls squeezing Sebastian's cock as Sebastian's hot cum spurted deep into Ciel, spilling out onto the bedsheets.

The two fell onto the bedsheets with Sebastian still inside, utterly exhausted. They lay there panting for a while as they came down from their high, sweat cooling on their bodies. Sebastian pulled out, his cum still leaking from Ciel's hole. He watched his Ciel, dishevelled and laid out on the bed with Sebastian's cum smeared over his thighs and butt. "I love you. Really love you." Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian gazing at him with an expression usually reserved for kittens, two spots of colour high on his cheeks. "I love you always." Two voices in perfect harmony in the golden light of dawn.

So, did you like it? ^.^ Please review, it would really help me :) I surprised myself a little with how much I could write just describing yummy smut :)


End file.
